Throughout history, technological advancements have enabled simplification of common tasks and/or handling such tasks in more sophisticated manners that can provide increased efficiency, throughput, and the like. For instance, technological advancements have led to automation of tasks oftentimes performed manually, increased ease of widespread dissemination of information, and a variety of ways to communicate as opposed to face to face meetings or sending letters. According to another example, video communication has become a more prevalent manner by which communication can occur, where video data (e.g., with or without corresponding audio data) can be captured and transmitted to a disparate location for viewing. As such, the video data can be communicated in real time, stored in memory and transferred at a later time, and so forth.
Video communication where video data is obtained and transferred in real time, for instance, can be leveraged for teleconferencing. Teleconferences (e.g., audio and/or video conferences, . . . ) can allow a number of participants positioned at diverse geographic locations to collaborate in a meeting without needing to travel. Employment of teleconferencing techniques can enable businesses to reduce costs while at the same time increase efficiency since transacting meetings by teleconference can obligate a lesser amount of time, expense, and the like to attend in comparison to in person meetings, for example.
Conventional video communication technology, however, is subject to rendering of artifacts, which can be any perceived distortion in the video caused by frame loss. Even though numerous techniques have been developed to mitigate occurrence of frame loss, inherent lossiness of communication channels (e.g., data transferred over the Internet or any other type of network, . . . ) continues to cause a degree of frame loss for real time video communication. For example, frame loss can be caused by network packet loss, out of order packets, and so forth. Moreover, with common video encoding and transmission (e.g., MPEG video, . . . ), earlier frame loss can lead to a distorted image in following frames due to dependency between frames. It is not uncommon for frame loss to cause up to ten seconds of video artifact, for instance. To date, decoders have typically been unable to identify which frames have artifact due to frame loss. Accordingly, real time video communication systems oftentimes display corrupted frames rather than hiding, discarding, etc. these frames that have artifact since there is a lack of understanding concerning which frames have artifact.